Secrets
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Adopted from Aliengirl Re posted story Sam/Optimus/Bee
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sam has noticed recently that the Autobots have been acting strange around him they are keeping an important secret from Sam, but what they don't realize is that Sam has his own secrets, from long before he met them.

Rated: T for wiggle room –

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with transformers, all belong to Hasbro, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made.

Sam/Optimus/Bee/

Secrets

Chapter 1

Sam had never noticed it before, but Autobots stare.

No, it wasn't a delusion; in fact he was quite sure that every bot he came across stared after him. He had even seen a new arrival called Blurr smash rather spectacularly into a metal wall, simply put because he was too busy starring at Sam to watch where he was going. He had just palmed it off as being one more alien robot thing, coupled with the fact that he has been resurrected so to speak, and through him, the leader of the Autobot's, Optimus Prime. He had gotten stares from the NEST soldiers as well. It was one of the many reasons he now found himself presently residing at NEST. The world was still-hunting for him, no matter how much the government tried to clear his name. The fact remained that with each new report of Decepticon attack those that weren't privy on the circumstances surrounding his involvement, wanted answers, and the Fallen, before his permanent offlining, had given the world a face, his face, to get those answers from.

Sam leaned against the comforting support of the large tree he was currently sitting in. The leaves hid him from view, and he was left in peaceful bliss.

For a few moments that is.

Sam groaned as a familiar deep base motor interrupted his happy contemplation of the fluffy white clouds above. He was in for it, he knew. Not only had he been the receiving end of their sharpened attention lately, but they had become a bunch of over sized over protective mother hens. He gritted his teeth as the familiar sounds of transformation occurred outside his leafy domain. There was silence, and then a large grey scarred metal hand reached through the foliage and gently, but firmly lifted the human from his comfortable perch. He found himself, eye to blazing blue optics. Rather annoyed optics.

"Sam," the Autobot said the beginnings of a lecture in the offing.

"Optimus," Sam growled, barely suppressing his annoyance, "can't you give a guy a little space? Jeez!"

"You purposefully disobeyed my order to remain within the walls of the base," Optimus growled back in his rumbling smooth baritone, not bothering to hide his own annoyance at all.

Sam rolled his eyes, leaning back against Optimus' fingers, figuring that he might as well get comfortable.

He waited patiently for the over worried robot to vent whatever passed for spleens in Autobots, until he said finally, quietly, "I apologize if I worried you all, but you got to understand that sometimes a guy needs space, and every Autobot on this base has been watching me, following me, as if I were about to keel over or explode at any minute!" here his voice grew more heated, "Between Ratchets twice a day forced checkup's and Ironhide's training…arrgh!" he took several deep breaths to calm himself, "not that the training is a bad thing, but he won't let me train with any other humans but Will, and that's only if it's absolutely necessary!" Optimus was silent as he let Sam finish the way that Sam had waited for him to finish, before he sighed, letting out an expulsion of air from his cooling vents which ruffled Sam's curly brown locks.

"I am sorry if we have been…somewhat over attentive, but you are very precious to all of us, we only wish to keep you happy and safe."

Sam let out his own sigh at the unhappiness in Optimus Primes vocal processor. Why did he even bother? It had been going on for the past month now, it wasn't the first time they had argued. Sam hated that sad tone. Sam stood up in Optimus' hand, which moved to steady him, and gently grasped either end of Optimus' face until his hazel eyes were inches from Optimus' optics. Sam didn't notice the slight shiver of Optimus' chaise as his warm breath fluttered across his faceplates.

"I really am sorry Optimus, I know all of you care about me, I feel the same way, don't be sad ok?" he gently petted the warm metal, smiling softly as the large Mech closed his optics, pressing his face into Sam's body. Sam didn't mind, Optimus wasn't the only one that had become touchy feely since Egypt, but Optimus was by far the one that seemed to crave the comfort it brought him the most. Sam was honored and touched that Optimus let down his guard enough to share these stolen moments where he would show Sam something other than the military leader that he was.

ooo oooo ooo

Optimus wished, right then and there that he had not made the order, that he had forbidden his men, and any new arrivals that later trickled in and caught a glimpse of Sam for the first time. He wished that he could now tell Sam the real reason behind every ones attention. He longed to be honest with the boy, his spark yearned for it, more than any of the others, even Bumblebee, Optimus craved achingly for the one who he had died for, and who had died for him. But he had known that for everyone's peace of mind, and for Sam's he would not tell Sam the truth. Perhaps later maybe, they had time now to wait until Sam matured a little more. In the meanwhile, the Autobots couldn't completely withstand their instincts, and had arranged amongst themselves to take turn spending time with the human, under necessary, but still partially false pretexts of continuing Sam's education since the boy could no longer return to school. Optimus had agreed with his men at the logic of sharing their precious human's presence, even to go so far as to suggest that it might help to prepare and acclimate Sam for when the truth would finally come out. Still, Optimus was privately glad, in a selfish way, that the bond he and Sam shared through the exchange of life and death between them gave him meant that he didn't have to come up with any other reason than that to spend with the boy. A week after Sam's release from Ratchets medical bay, Optimus had confided to Sam some of his past, what led him to be a Prime, and even his own name before his designation had changed.

"Orion, don't be upset okay?" Sam soothed, "I promise that I'll at least tell someone that I'm going beyond the gates ok?"

Optimus pressed his face more firmly against the human's fragile skin. He did not think he or the others would continue to function if something happened to Sam. He couldn't tell Sam this, so he just wordlessly allowed the human to stroke his face comfortingly easing the tall mechs anxiety from his processor. Eventually, though Sam's hands stilled, and he curled up in Optimus' hand.

"Sorry Orion," Sam said sleepily, "I'm really tired…"

"No Sam, it's perfectly alright." Optimus said softly, and then he settled Sam over his spark, which practically slammed against his chamber at the humans close proximity. He ruthlessly suppressed his body's natural urgings. Sam was instantly asleep. He knew that the boy had not been sleeping properly, nightmares, Will said, most likely from his ordeal. When Optimus had managed to get control of himself, he relaxed and began worrying again. Ratchet could not explain Sam's inability to properly recharge. Before Mikeala and Sam had mutually broken up, going into witness protection with her father, as well as Sam's parents (though they had protested all the way to going without Sam) and Leo and his family, she had mentioned to Ratchet that Sam had always been like that since she had known him. Ratchet had been in contact with Sam's parents, who had only said that Sam had been a bad sleeper since he was 8 human years old. Bumblebee had also confirmed this as well, he too didn't understand why, and his parents were strangely unforthcoming on the issue, all they would say was that it was up to Sam himself to explain his reasons. The Autobots were worried, but Sam became agitated whenever anyone tried to broach the subject, so all of them, even Ratchet, had refrained from pushing the matter further.

"Oh Sam," he sighed, settling against the tree, gazing at the stars, prepared to stay there as long as possible so that the boy would not be disturbed from a rare moment of undisturbed slumber, "I wish… that we could not keep so many secrets from you, and that you would not keep secrets from us. If you only knew…" Optimus Primes quiet voice trailed off and he shook his head, contenting himself with just holding him, for as long as the moment lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam grinned as he watched Bumblebee and Sideswipe take their places.

If anyone had told Sam before he meant the Autobots that he would one day be refereeing the world's largest Ping-Pong match played by giant alien robots, he would have congratulated that person on a fine piece of fantasy. The other Autobots and soldiers were gathered in the place referred to as Ping-Pong Central, a warehouse that had become the official site of the Autobots obsession. It made General Morshower shake his head in disbelief. He remembered the crusty general's comment to the Secretary of Defense, John Keller.

"Super advanced aliens travel millions of whatever they use to measure distances, fight deadly battles, and then Epps shows them a video of a game of Ping-Pong and I now get more battles over the table then I do in the field."

It wasn't just a few of the mechs either, but all the Autobots. When Sam had asked Bumblebee about it, the scout had shrugged his shoulder plates and said that the game was an even ground were competitive Mechs could engage each other with minimal damage as well as pit ones reflexes against another. It didn't escape Sam's notice that whenever they had one of their little competitions he was invariably the referee, at every game.

He sighed, and called the game in Bee's favor. Sideswipe swore and the smaller yellow Scout did a victory dance, picking up Sam and swinging him around like a carnival ride dizzily before tucking him in his arms like a fleshy teddy bear. Sam had grimly gotten used to Bee's over-exuberant tactile contact over the years.

As the groaning and cheering participants forked over and took their monies, Sam was carried from Ping-Pong Central and eventually placed on Bee's shoulder were he could cuddle up against Bee's warm face plates against the desserts chill. The two of them were in their favorite spot, a secluded space between two storage huts and the east perimeter fence line. The two of them stared up at the stars stretched above their heads.

"That's something I will never regret leaving Tranquility for Bee," Sam sighed peacefully.

He felt his guardian lean his head a little more against his body like a giant dog. "Is there…things that you do regret about coming here to live with us?" Bee asked.

His tone was casual, but Sam had gotten used to Cybertronian mannerisms over the years, and he had found that, while not overly demonstrative (with the exceptions of certain bots) they were actually a highly emotional bunch. Sam could easily see that Bee was worried about Sam's answer.

Sam smiled gently, pressing himself more firmly against the other, reaching up to stroke the edge of Bee's helm. Bee shuttered his optics, purring with pleasure.

"We all have regrets when it comes to any important decision Bee. Sacrifices of other possibilities or the comforts of what we know is familiar and have become used to. I would be lying if I didn't have some regrets."

Sam felt Bee's shoulders slump under him.

"That doesn't mean that I regret knowing you and the others. You have no idea how much the day that I sat in your driver's seat for the first time at Bobby-B's, and everything that followed…has been the best experience of my life. I will never regret you, Optimus or the others. You all…mean so much to me."

Sam bit his lip to keep the heavy feeling in his eyes from overwhelming him. He didn't cry. He had never cried since THAT day, ever. The fact that the Autobots had even made him come close to shedding tears for the first time in years, was a testament in his own mind to just how much they mattered to him.

Ooo oooo ooo

Sam awoke to what sounded, and felt, like a pile of mini earthquakes outside Jolts alt-mode.

Out of all the bots, Jolt was the quietest. Almost shy, he had taken the longest for Sam to get to know, particularly since he was one of the later arrivals. He had actually thought that the overly silent blue chaise whip wielder was cute. Like a shy, awkward earlier teen version of himself when they had first meant. Oh, Jolt could have his outward personality when he was relaxed enough, and he thought no one was watching him to closely, though he revealed that portion of himself mainly to Sam. He was also a very serious and eager warrior on the battlefield, always eager to help his fellow soldiers.

Out of all of them, Jolt perhaps reminded Sam of himself before Sam found the use of words as a weapon.

After Egypt, when they had been on the ship and Sam had been hiding from the latest round of exams with the human medics, Sam had stumbled upon a recharging Jolt, in his own corner of the ship, away from the others. Jolt had not been in his alt form, just curled up on his side, back resting against the ship's hull, optics dulled in recharge.

He had not been still like other bots he had seen recharging. He had twitched in his sleep, restlessly shifting; occasionally a whimpering whine of distress would escape his vocal processor. Until he had meant Jolt, he hadn't realized that Autobots dreamed.

Sam had felt drawn to the poor mech. He too knew the terrifying hold that nightmares could have, particularly those based on reality. Jolt had startled out of recharge to find Sam curled against his servo, gripping his finger in silent support. The bot had eventually told him about his nightmares, about the destruction of countless cities, countless sparks. He had been a Sparkling caretaker before he was a warrior. Then the Decepticons had torn it all apart, many of his charges dying or stolen in the process.

Since then, Jolt only seemed to get any solid recharge when Sam was near. Even if Sam didn't sleep himself much, he could at least make sure somebody did. He had been camping out in Jolts backseat since.

"What's up Jolt?" he asked groggily.

Jolt, on his part, was highly annoyed with his fellows for awakening Sam. The human had finally managed some decent recharge, and now it was disturbed because certain afts couldn't learn to be quiet in their exuberance. It wasn't that he wasn't excited himself, but to Jolt, the happiness and health of their human was the forefront of his processor. At least Optimus was showing restraint in difference to Sam's much needed rest. He sighed; he supposed that there was no help for it. Some bots were just not programmed with 1 subtle diode in their mainframes.

"It appears that we have received a communication from Prowl." He explained to the human. He mentally grinned at the cute groggy expression of mild confusion as the boy's processor caught up with the waking world.

"Prowl? I think I heard Ori…er, Optimus mention him once. He's the second in command right?" then the boy's mouth split into a happy smile, that made Jolt's spark stutter. "Hey! That means there are more of you coming! That's great! I can't wait to meet him! Are there any others with him?"

Jolt chuckled at the boy's excited enthusiasm.

"I believe that Prowl is heading a team of three others, Wheeljack, Red Alert, and Sunstreaker."

Sam tried to place names with what he knew of the Autobots mentioned by the others in passing.

"Wheeljack is the head science officer right, he's the mech that blows things up? I think Ironhide mentioned something about taking a month to find his entire missing right arm."

Jolt snorted quietly, "Yes, that's him."

"Let's see…" Sam bit his lip thoughtfully; unaware of the small longing sigh that left Jolt at the subconscious gesture.

"I don't remember much about Red Alert, but I do remember that Sunstreaker is Sides' Twin, I guess that explains why he's skipping and has just grabbed Ratchet and whirled him around"

Jolt grunted an affirmative. In the distance the loud clang of the Wrench of Doom finding its mark went barely noticed amongst the happy mechs.

"Red Alert is the head of Security," explained Jolt, "he's…a little paranoid, but he knows his job."

"Paranoid?"

"Yes," Jolts tone was dry, "he once nearly caused a platoon of Autobots spark attacks when he was he thought that a Decepticon was attacking Ratchet in his rigged up medical Bay. It turned out that Ratchet had a glitch with his air vents and was what you humans refer to as snoring. Came as quite a surprise for Ratchet, to come out of recharge to a room full of weapon ready soldiers with several weapons pointed in his direction. It didn't help much when Ironhide nearly blew up Ratchet as he blasted a wall in directly behind the reclined medic with his cannons. It was even more unfortunate when the platoon was subjected to an Earth years worth of very thorough and painful checkups."

Sam chuckled at the story, then was soon howling with laughter, clutching his sides as Jolt related more stories about the pranks the twins had caused and the further destruction of Wheeljack's experiments.

"Poor Ratchet. Three of his biggest pains in the aft in one go."

"Four. Prowl is notorious for using his stealth for avoiding Ratchets ministrations and being Cybertron's worst patient."

Sam laughed again.

Jolt was rather pleased that he was able to make the boy laugh.

Ooo oooo ooo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sam ducked as another chunk of what had once been a tool shed flew over his curls. He dove into the doorway of a bigger, sturdier building that was one of the many storage bunkers that littered nest (a lot of personalities, two different species equals to a staggering amount of stored up junk).

Sam shook his head as he watched the brawling younger twins. He had been told that the twins were equivalent to human children. They had been born a few centuries after Bumblebee. Their potty mouth though, bespoke of aged rappers who didn't care one wit for the impressionable ears of those around them.

It wasn't long before a heavily annoyed Sideswipe, who had been trying to recharge, exhausted from the stress of awaiting his own twin's arrival, grabbed the two smaller mechs, pulling them apart and ordering them to opposite ends of the settlement to do something useful were they slagging wouldn't disturb his beauty recharge.

Sam manfully managed to stifle his giggles as the silver bot stomped off back to his quarters and the sulking twins slouched away, muttering cuss words interspersed with 'yo mamma.'

Sam was as excited as the others. He was looking forward to meeting the new mechs, especially after hearing the colorful stories that the others told him.

Sam was strolling towards the mess hall thinking about today's meatloaf (surprisingly good actually) when his world tilted as he was suddenly grabbed and yanked upwards.

Sam sighed as his stomach settled and he glared into a pair of blue optics. Damn, he had hoped to avoid the mech at all costs today, especially this day.

"You think that you can avoid me Sam?" the Mech in question intoned darkly.

Harry sighed again and said.

"No Ironhide just thought I would catch some lunch before I went to meet you at the firing range." Total lie of course, he had never any intension of meeting the mech today.

Ironhide grunted his disproval of that plan and intoned irritated, "You are 5.35 minutes late. I was worried about your delay. You are usually prompt."

Sam rolled his eyes. The only reason he was usually on time was because the bot was an overprotective slave driver and would do exactly what he was doing now if he was late. Hunt him down and drag him off to the intended task. Sam had hoped he could at least avoid the bot long enough to do what he had intended to that day.

"Ironhide, as great as are lessons are," not completely lying, they were sometimes painful but he rather liked spending time with the gruff bot and teasing him about his cannons, "but there is something really important that I need to do today."

Ironhide frowned, not liking that his human was purposely skipping out on his allotted time with the boy. True, he would normally spend it with Will if Sam was unavailable, but his best friend was currently with Sara and his favorite little sparkling, Annabelle for some family time at the zoo. Ironhide couldn't go of course for obvious reasons. He had been looking forward to showing Sam his latest plan to turn his human into the planets greatest human warrior. He had been inspired after perusing a few Jackie Chan movies on the Internet last night. He also knew that Ratchet would give him an audio full if Sam didn't show up for his training. Sam's vigorous training was Ratchets excuse to spend his allotment of time with Sam, that being the excuse of "mandatory check-ups" after such extensive training. It wasn't complete fabrication, sometimes it was necessary, and Optimus liked the reassurance of knowing that their human was healthy each day. Now, the routine was being disrupted because their human was doing something yet again unexpected.

"Then I shall accompany you on your mission Sam." Ironhide proclaimed finally, after all, they could at least talk about his shift in lesson plans, that way the others couldn't cry foul that he had done something else with their boy that wasn't the agreed upon reason for his time with him. Ratchet could always sight some medical mumbo jumbo as an excuse and not miss out on his chance later.

Sam groaned at the stubborn determination on Ironhide's faceplates. He thought of various ways that could possibly get him out of this, but knew with sinking determination that Ironhide was not about to let up.

What was he going to do? He had never taken anyone else with him before, not even his parents knew of his yearly ritual.

Sam finally let out a sigh of defeat.

When he looked back into Ironhide's optics, the look on his face was utterly serious. Ironhide stiffened at the solemn expression. Something was up all right, and it was something very important to Sam by the look on his face.

"Alright, since you insist on coming, then I suppose that to keep my promise, you will have to come. However I will ask that where we go, and what you see, I have your vow as a Cybertronian warrior on your very spark, that you will not reveal what you see, nor will you ask me any questions unless I give leave for it alright?"

Ironhide was shocked and confused by the deadly seriousness in Sam's body and voice. He remembered all those conversations with the others. He remembered were many speculated that Sam had been keeping something from them all, an important secret that took Sam's sleep much of the time, a secret that sometimes gave him a sad, haunted air about him when he thought no one was watching.

Ironhide had seen those looks, and the regret that sometimes shadowed his stunning features after a day of training. Ironhide understood regrets and secrets; he had not asked what brought such a look to Sam's eye. He respected the boy's privacy. He had not even mentioned these looks to the others. Now, he wondered if he was going to be given a glimpse into part of what was bothering the most important human alive.

"Very well," Ironhide said finally, "you have my word."

Sam nodded, and then gestured to be let down.

"Good. Now, since you're coming, I won't need to borrow one of NEST's vehicles, so transform and I will tell you were we are going."

Ironhide did as he was bid.

Ooo oooo ooo

Some hours later, Ironhide entered into the quiet town of Plimmith, one state over from Nevada and Ironhide knowing that he was going to be in for it with the others for taking their human outside state lines, let alone off base; particularly with the risk of Decepticons spotting Sam.

Sam had sensed his thoughts and had promised to take the flack for the outing, not that Ironhide was going to allow Sam to take the full brunt of the blame. It was things like that that drew the weapons specialist even closer to the boy, made him admire his human that much more.

Plimmith was a ghost town, deserted 9 years ago after the small town's only source of income and major job provider, a Paper mill, went bankrupt. The small town never recovered and the residents had moved onto better pastures leaving behind the remains of rotting buildings and bordered up windows.

Sam didn't explain why they were there. His expression had become determinedly stoic as he watched the scenery pass by. Eventually, they pulled into an overgrown parking lot outside a small crumbling church.

"Sam…" Ironhide began, only to be silenced by Sam's expression.

Sam got out of the Autobot and trudged around back behind the church, not even looking back to see if Ironhide followed.

Ironhide seeing, that he wasn't likely to be spotted by any other humans, transformed and easily caught up with Sam.

What he found was Sam weaving between old and slightly newer headstones.

They were in a graveyard.

Being careful where he stepped so as not to accidently desecrate the overgrown headstones, Ironhide finally stopped, standing behind Sam who stood in front of one of the slightly newer headstones.

It was so covered in weeds that it was almost invisible. Without a word, Sam went to his knees and pulled away the weeds, clearing the area around the headstone. When he was done, he leaned back and stared at the words inscribed into the headstone.

_Andy Hardy,_

_Beloved Son and Friend_

_1990-2000_

Sam gripped the grass around him, the only sign as to his emotions as he sat in front of that headstone for the next 1.43 hours. Ironhide didn't understand what it was that drew Sam to this place, or to this headstone of a child that had died 10 years ago, but he didn't say a word, and merely stood there, silent support.

Finally Sam stood, wiping his eyes and turned to Ironhide. They looked at each other for a moment, then Sam nodded and gestured that they could go.

As Ironhide promised, he didn't question Sam or talk about what had happened. It didn't stop him from using the Internet from trying to discover everything he could about Andy Hardy, which was precious nil. The most he found was birth and death certificates, some medical records that were yawn worthy. What lead to the boy's death was listed as an accidental fall off a cliff after being lost in the woods for nearly a month. While it was an unfortunate death, particularly for the parents, Ironhide wondered why Sam was so secretive about this. Had he known Andy? It was possible given the fact that they would have been about the same age. Still, why was he keeping it to himself? What was it about Andy that made him unable to discuss it, or wish to discuss it, even with them?

Ironhide gave a mental shake. Humans responded to grief and mourning many different ways, just like any Cybertronian would. Ironhide himself often dealt with the sorrow of losing a comrade privately himself. He could understand Sam's need for privacy. Ironhide wondered if Andy was part of the secret that he kept from them?

This was just another thing about their treasured human, which told him that as much as they thought that they knew about Sam, there was still so much that they didn't really know at all about him, particularly his past.

Ooo oooo ooo

He watched.

He had always watched his precious one. Ever since that day when the boy had been touched by the power of the Matrix, had been revived back to full functionality by the power that before now blessed only the greatest leaders of his kind. That power was still blessing, but now with a new species entirely.

He had watched the events unfold around the human, had seen the Fallen offlined after the boy resurrected the leader of the Autobots. He had watched the fallout of that foiled plan. He was unseen, all knowing in the activities of his precious one. It was, after all, not to difficult with the help of the human's primitive technology and his own unique abilities.

He alone knew the nightmares that plagued his precious one.

He alone was closer to the truth to the horror of the boy's carefully kept secretive past.

He alone had made sure that any lingering evidence that could lead the Autobots or anyone else could not be found. Though he will admit that the hacker that had done the deed before hand, and had arranged everything else was quite competent for a human. He merely strengthened and enhanced the web of deceit around his precious one until the boy decided to reveal what he wanted in his own time, if ever.

He would admit to certain smugness at being the only one of all of them who knew what plagued his precious, his beautiful human. Even the boy's caretakers who knew the truth, who had arranged everything, were not privy to the boy's memories.

Memories that only he would know for now.

Ooo oooo ooo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam sighed; he walked along near the fences, which enveloped the base. Sam walked around, until he sat down on the ground Indian style. He was vaguely aware, of three mechs watching him from the base. Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet stood by the one Autobot hanger, their optics glued to their boy.

"Did you learn anything about this Andy Hardy_?" _Optimus asked_._

Ironhide snorted, and shook his helm then.

"Not really, the most I found was birth and death certificates, some medical records that were yawn worthy. What lead to the boy's death was listed, as an accidental fall off a cliff, after being lost in the woods for nearly a month. They were the same age however, but there was just something about the way he stared at the grave," Ironhide said.

"I do not understand why would he keep this boy, a secret from us?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus sighed, he cared deeply for the boy, but truth be told they hid a secret as well. The two mechs whose secret was the strongest were Optimus himself, and Bumblebee.

"We are hiding a secret from him as well, least you not forget that Ironhide," Optimus remarked.

Ironhide fell silent then, his optics shining brighter, and his gaze followed his leaders, and settled on the small human boy. The same human, they would all die to protect, Optimus already proving that once.

Optimus started to move, each step careful and precise. He stopped at the fence, gazing down at the boy.

"Hello Sam," Optimus said.

Sam had a smile touch his lips, his eyes following the massive form, which was Optimus Prime.

"Hello Optimus how are you?" Sam asked.

"Anxious and bored, would you like to go for a ride with me?" he asked.

Sam smiled, never one to turn down a ride with the Autobot commander. Optimus bent down, and lowered his hand to the ground.

Sam leaned around, peeking at Ratchet with that look.

"Can we go for junk food?" Sam asked his eyes gave a pleading look.

Optimus sighed.

"Very well, but shhh no letting Ratchet know," Optimus said.

"Deal, thanks," Sam said.

Optimus chuckled, and then transformed down, into his vehicle mode opening his door for the boy. Sam scrambled into the Peterbilt with a smile, Optimus pulled out taking the boy to one of his favorite fast food places. Of course, Optimus knew if Ratchet ever learned, his wrath would be swift and deadly. Optimus couldn't hold anything against Sam, for the fact he held onto a secret. Though he would be lying if he said, it didn't hurt him slightly. He toyed with the notion of telling the boy about their secret himself, but in the end he ended up remaining silent about the secret himself.

"Orion, you're quiet," Sam said.

Optimus liked when Sam called him that, it somehow made his spark flare with more intensity than usual.

"I was just thinking about some things, sometimes my processors never know when to take a break," he said with a chuckle.

"It that the price of being a leader?" Sam asked.

"That is the price of being leader and prime," Optimus sighed.

"So it's a real heavy burden?" he asked.

Optimus chuckled at that.

"No, not the way you think it is, it has its rewards, but it has its disadvantages too," Optimus said.

"I never liked or enjoyed taking a life, even the Decepticons all I ever dreamed of was peace," Optimus said.

Optimus paused, and then spoke again.

"I had always hoped someday Megatron would change his mind, and be different, but I suppose it's wishful thinking on my part," Optimus said.

Sam leaned over, his hand reaching for the dashboard of the Peterbilt.

"It's not wishful thinking on your part, Orion, you want peace there is nothing wrong with that," Sam said, as he felt the Peterbilt shudder under his touch.

Sam smirked, and did it again watching, as Optimus tried to stay in control of himself.

"Sam," Optimus growled, his engine revving slightly.

"Yes, Orion," Sam said as Optimus had to keep his wits about him, and use every ounce of strength, he had not to pull over at that second.

_Calm down Optimus, remember our own secret._

Optimus realized dimly, that was easier said than done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam was tucked in his bed, in his apartment on the Autobot base. But still his nightmares haunted him; they plagued him like a swarm of deadly bees.

**(Parts of Sam's nightmare)**

Sam and another boy finally escaped, they ran and ran never looking back.

"Come on, we need to run, hurry Sam," the boy ordered.

"I am coming, Andy," Sam said.

They scrambled into a car, hotwiring it and taking off not sure where they were going. Until their plans got side-tracked by one small animal crossing the road, Sam not wanting to hit the animal swerved.

The car smashed into a massive tree, leaving a grisly scene of two badly injured boys.

**(Nightmare ends – Sam wakes up)**

Sam whimpered his opened his eyes, fear shining brightly in those eyes of his. Sam put some clothes on; he headed outside tears falling from his eyes. He headed for the fences, sat Indian style once more signing. Sam leaned into the fence, suddenly his pain caught up with him. He had been so careful; he had been so tough to remain in control. But the Autobots, they meant the world to him, especially Optimus Prime and Bumblebee.

He smiled sadly, as he thought about the two bots; he wanted them more than just friends. He dreamed of being with them both, but he seriously wondered what he had to offer them. He was just a human, and they were heroes for crying out loud. Optimus was a leader and prime, he was just a little nobody who helped them a couple times.

Optimus and Bumblebee silently watched in vehicle form, they were alerted to the boy's presence and they just watched at first.

::::... Sir, can we go to him please...:::::

::::... Let's go, Bee...::::::

The two vehicles suddenly broke apart; parts whirled and spun into place forming the regal Optimus Prime, and his loyal scout Bumblebee.

They slowly walked up to Sam, he looked up at them, and his heart hammered in his chest. He felt like it threatened to pop right out of his chest.

"Sam," Optimus said softly.

"Optimus, Bee," Sam said with a smile.

"What are you doing up, little one?" Optimus asked, making Sam smile inwardly at the nick name Optimus used.

"I...I had a nightmare, and came out here for some air," Sam said as both leaned down.

Optimus and Bumblebee's face were so close to Sam, and the boy felt compelled to touch them once more. Sam leaned in, first into Optimus running his hands over his face. Then he moved against Bumblebee, nuzzling the scout's face, both bots purred loudly at the special attention they were receiving from their boy.

The Autobot commander, and his scout soaked the attention in they were getting. Optimus let out a few chirps and clicks, and Bumblebee followed right along with his leader.

"Samuel," Optimus suddenly moaned.

Bumblebee chirped rather excitedly, while he felt those small human hands touching his face. A smile tugged at Sam's lips, while he caressed his bot's faces. Optimus and Bumblebee both wanted to lie down, and put Samuel on their chest plates and make him theirs forever.

Sam slowly slid down, sleep calling him, but he managed to say three little words to the two bots.

"I love you," he whispered as Optimus and Bumblebee looked at each other completely shocked by his words.

"He loves us?" both bots whispered, hope spearing through their sparks.

**(Many hours later)**

Sam strolled into the mess hall, and he got something to eat. Then he headed for his apartment for a shower, and then wanted to try something different today.

He saw on his computer, that he had an email. He opened it, and the second he saw it his blood ran cold. He stumbled out of the desk chair, his hands turned clammy from the sweat now popping up all over his body. He stared at the words on the email, fear clenched his heart now, feeling almost like a vise was gripping his heart.

The lone words on that one email, stirred Sam's worst nightmares and he felt trapped. He starred at the words almost willing them to disappear, but he knew they wouldn't leave.

_'__I know your secret, don't worry I have kept things hidden.' – The watcher_

Someone knew, but whom, who was this watcher?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam tossed and turned all night, nightmare after nightmare seized his mind. He wanted them to stop; he wanted his secret to go away. He knew someone knew, someone knew his precious secret but whom? What he didn't understand was why, he/she didn't just tell his secret?

Sam thought about his two precious bots, Optimus and Bumblebee, would they still care about him if they knew the truth?

He walked toward the computer leaned over, pressing some keys his computer monitor flashed on. Sam took a deep breath, and he typed a message to the email he had before. The only name the person gave was the watcher, it was kind of eerie the watcher.

Sam figured it would be a long time, before he heard from this mysterious watcher who knew his secret. Sam heard the sound that he had new email, his eyes narrowed, while his eyebrow rose.

'_That was quick'_

Sam leaning in opened the email, and read the email.

Sam's eyes roamed over the email, he took a deep breath, while he narrowed his eyes once more.

_I will not harm you, do not worry, i will not let your friends know. If you wish to tell them in your own time, it's your right and only your right that is the logical choice._

"Who are you, and what's with it's the logical choice?" Sam whispered and then he stopped.

_Could it be an Autobot who knows? Optimus or Bee, Ironhide?_

Sam didn't realize, he had started to bite his bottom lip, blood started to drip from his lip.

'_No, they would have said something, would it be a Decepticon? Why would a Con keep his secret, unless Megatron planned on using it against the Autobots?'_

"I have to tell Optimus and Bee, and just swear them to secrecy." Sam said.

Sam jumped by the sudden 'You've got mail' and he saw the watcher has sent another email once more. Sam inwardly groaned, but read it.

_Megatron will never know what your secret is, I give you my word, and he does not know how I feel about you either. – The watcher._

"How he feels about me?" Sam asked. "How did he know what I was thinking?" Sam asked.

Sam typed out – How did you know what I was thinking?

Suddenly he received a personal IM, and he stared at the box his eyes wide with surprise.

'_Designation: Soundwave, wishes to defect to Autobot side'_

Sam's eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't move, he couldn't say a word. Soundwave was the Con who could change into a satellite; he was also the one who got information for the fallen which ultimately ended in Optimus Prime's death.

'_Soundwave is sorry for playing what happened to Optimus Prime, Soundwave has changed and will share you with Autobot leader and Scout.'_

"SHARE ME WITH THEM!" Sam damn near choked on his bottled water, at those words staring him boldly in the face.

'_Affirmative, Soundwave has tentacles, which will come in handy with Autobot leader and scout.'_

Sam suddenly felt his top lip twitch, which formed a tight silly smile at the image he was seeing. Of course, the image was thanks to the telepath, who sent image after image to Sam's mind of the flamed commander and yellow scout in positions with the use of those tentacles. And poor Sam, he just couldn't shut his mind off, and that was all thanks to the Allspark shard. Sam couldn't deny he was slightly intrigued by the images.

"You won't hurt them, right?" Sam typed.

'_You have my word; I will send word to leader of wanting to defect.'_

Sam wanted to tell Optimus himself, because he felt like he was holding another secret over the bot.

'_Logical conclusion, you may tell him first, I will be in touch – Soundwave out._

Sam bolted out the apartment door, he ran like the devil himself was chasing him. He saw his target; the flamed semi was parked alongside of Bumblebee's vehicle mode. Sam yanked open Optimus' door and climbed in startling the leader.

"Sam, what is wrong?" Optimus asked.

Sam calmed the leader down, running his hands as tenderly over the steering wheel and dashboard. Calm and gentle movements, which made Optimus, moan out of instinct.

"Optimus, I have to tell you something," Sam said.

"Very well, what is troubling you?" Optimus asked, hopeful Sam would finally tell him the truth.

Optimus figured he would say something about the boy saying he loved them, after he said whatever it was he needed to say.

"I learned someone knows a secret I held, they were keeping the secret wiped so no one could learn it. But it scared me, because this person called himself the watcher," Sam said pausing.

"He can read my mind," Sam blurted out.

Optimus felt the icy hands of fear; grip his spark like an iron vise. He gasped, only one could read minds Cybertronian or human and that was, Soundwave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sam, what did he say to you?" Optimus asked.

"Well, because he read my mind, I confronted him about it," Sam replied.

Sam leaned back against Optimus' seat, while Optimus sent little pulses through Sam to relax his boy.

"He told me his name was Soundwave; he said he was sorry about his role in your death," Sam said.

Optimus was silent, while he listened to Sam.

"He wants to defect," Sam said leaned forward as his hands gripped the steering wheel.

Sam's fingers gripped Optimus' steering wheel so tight, his knuckles turned paler, Optimus shuddered at the slight pain from it.

"Sam," Optimus replied realizing there had to be more.

Silence...

"Samuel James Witwicky, please tell me if there is more," Optimus replied.

"He knows I love you and Bumblebee, and he," Sam said stopping once more.

"And he what, Sam?" Optimus asked.

"He wants to share the relationship, he showed me images of what he could do to you and Bee with his tentacles," Sam said, while Optimus froze at those words.

"He wants to do what with those tentacles of his?" Optimus asked, as Soundwave took it upon himself to show the leader what he wanted to do.

Optimus suddenly went quiet, while the images flowed through him, he became silent but his spark raced.

:::... Does Soundwave read your thoughts correctly...:::::

Silence...

Soundwave chuckled then.

::::... Soundwave wishes to defect...::::

Still silence...

::::... Soundwave has shocked the great Optimus Prime into silence...::::

:::... You have my permission to land here, Soundwave...:::::

:::... Soundwave acknowledges...::::

"Optimus, I need to tell you and the others something I should have told you before, but was afraid too. Can you and the others come with me somewhere and I will explain it to you?" Sam asked.

"Very well, Samuel," Optimus replied his voice slightly effected by the images he had seen.

All the while Optimus' thoughts filled with one thing only:

_Primus, help me, but that was hot. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**(Plimmith, one state over from Nevada)**

Optimus drove in silence; he still had those images swirling around driving him crazy. He sent them to his scout, who nearly collided with Ironhide, when he opened the databurst from his commander.

:::... Pay attention to your driving, Bumblebee...:::: Ratchet sent over the links

::::... Do not blame him, it was my fault I sent him a databurst, which should have been sent later on...:::

Silence...

All the Autobots were silent, when they arrived at the same site Ironhide had taken him too, the crumbling church which led all the Autobots to use their holoforms. They followed Sam to the one grave, they watched Sam noticing his eyes misting with tears. Sam sank to his knees, his hand reaching out to the headstone, while he bit his lip painful hard. Ratchet saw the blood trickling down his chin.

"Sam, you're hurting yourself," Ratchet said.

Sam tilted his head up, taking a fleeting glance at Ratchet.

"Yo man, why are we here?" Skidz asked impatiently, as Ratchet hit him with a wrench.

Sam cleared his throat, but when he spoke his voice was shaky.

"I.I was scared to tell you the truth; the only ones who knew the truth were Judy and Ron. They kept my secret, I tried to be tough but then you guys showed up, and then I liked you all," Sam trailed off then.

Silence...

"I fell for Optimus and Bee, and I just..." Sam leaned against the headstone, and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of shirt.

Awkward silence fell over the Autobots, as they patiently waited for their boy to finish his story.

"This is me..." he finally said pointing to the grave.

"Sam, I do not understand this boy is offline," Optimus said.

"Yeah I know," Sam said with a sigh.

"My name is _Andy Hardy_; the gravestone was actually the real Samuel James Witwicky's grave. Basically, the real Sam went missing for about 6 months or so. He was taken by a group of child slavers, who used Sam and other boys as slave labor in a mine," he trailed off his eyes widened as his mind travels back to what had happened.

"How do you know all this?" Sideswipe asked.

"I was kidnapped too, Sam and I helped each other through best we could," he said in a whisper.

"We escaped when the police caught wind of the enterprise, but during our runaway, we had a terrible accident. We were both disfigured from the accident, but Sam died. I however, while I was recovering in the hospital, was mistakenly identified as Sam by Judy and Ron. During the recovery, I decided to keep this mistaken impression going, mainly because I didn't want to get sent back to the worse situation I had been in before I was kidnapped." he explained.

He looked at each of the bot's holoforms; he didn't see any negative reactions on their faces. He only saw understanding and sympathy, which only made the tears mist in his eyes more.

"I loved the fact that the Witwicky's loved me as their son, and I didn't want to give that up. I came from a bad family before, that's why they never bothered to find me when I was kidnapped," he explained.

"I needed to tell the Witwicky's the truth, but it turns out they knew I wasn't their real Sam. They didn't care, they loved me anyway," he said.

"Then as time went by, and I tried to be tough and harden my heart. You guys show up, and no matter what you broke through that tough guy image I had," he said.

Sam reached over his hand grabbing Optimus', pulling him down to the ground.

"I know you won't probably like me anymore, because of the secret I kept. I can accept that it will hurt, but I will accept it," he said softly and sadly.

The other Autobots gathered around closer, toward the boy they had come to love and care about. Bumblebee sitting alongside of his leader and father figure, while the others stood around them.

"You are Samuel James Witwicky to us, you will always be the same courageous boy we fell in love with," Optimus said.

"Nothing will ever change that, boy," Ironhide said.

"You don't hate me?" Sam asked.

"Of course not, why would we hate you?" Sideswipe asked.

Sam lowered his head, and leaned his head against Optimus' chest.

"I didn't want to lose this or any of you especially you and Bee," Sam said.

"Sam, we have been keeping a secret too, we cared about you deeply, especially myself and Bumblebee. We both love you so much, we didn't know if you would accept that," Optimus said.

Sam smiled sadly, his arms sliding around Prime's waist tightly.

"I love you both, when you died in the forest part of me died right along with you," he said. "I wasn't going to lose you, and that's why I was so determined to find the matrix," he said.

"Oh Samuel," Optimus whispered as Bumblebee slowly wrapped his arms around the boy as well.

All the Autobots got a chance, to hug the boy making him realize they didn't care who he was. They loved him no matter what.

Sam lifted his head up, from the last bots who hugged him Skidz and Mudflap. He looked at the Autobots, and then explained about Soundwave.

Optimus was tempted to databurst the images to his men, but thought it best to keep those to himself. This was all so much to take in, but at the same time everyone, had felt relief at the thought the secrets were all out in the open now.


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings – Private time between Soundwave, Optimus and Bumblebee

Chapter 9

Sam had fallen into a deep sleep, it was the best sleep he had in a long time. This allowed the Autobots to talk among them about the information; they received and processed from Sam.

::::... This would actually explain a lot with him, Optimus...::: Ratchet commed.

:::... Yes, it would explain the odd sleeping habits, his behavior different times...::: Optimus answered.

:::... Soundwave has covered up everything, so those humans would never find him, slag even we couldn't find any information...:::: Ironhide commed.

:::... Yes it would seem Soundwave did a good job at hiding the truth...:::

Wheelie was quiet then in Optimus' cab, which made Optimus wonder why?

:::... What's the matter...:::

Silence...

:::... Well you guys are protecting him, but prime his mug was put out by the Fallen what if someone saw him...:::

:::... No one will harm our boy, NO ONE...::: Bumblebee chimed in with a growl.

The bots met Soundwave, at the location he sent them; the bot in question picked his vehicle form, Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. Soundwave suddenly broke apart transforming into bi pedal form, his optics widened as they landed on the Autobot commander, and his scout. Then his optics landed on the boy, which was in the prime's hand; while a rare smile touched the communications officer.

"Is boy okay, now?" Soundwave asked.

Sam nodded.

"Soundwave blocked all possible ways others can locate you," Soundwave said.

"What about the television, when the Fallen made that broadcast?" Sideswipe asked.

There was an awkward silence then from Soundwave.

"The Fallen did that himself, Soundwave could not stop that," Soundwave said.

"Very well, that could not be helped; but you have done well in hiding the information, Thank you for that Soundwave," Optimus said.

"We should converse in private, Optimus Prime, along with your scout we have much to discuss," Soundwave suggested boldly.

The request took Optimus by surprise, but he knew what Soundwave wanted. Soundwave motioned to the path, which led to an open field leading the two Autobot away from the others.

Once they were far enough away, Optimus went to open his mouth and say something. He was forced to clamp his mouth shut, when Soundwave sent several of his tentacles inside of the prime's seams. Optimus' legs began to buckle, his joints creaking as he landed hard on the ground on his knees. Bumblebee clicked and went toward Optimus, but found he too was suddenly invaded by the tentacles.

Soundwave tilted his helm to the side, watching the prime and scout start to moan from his tentacles working their magic inside of them.

:::... It feels so slagging erotic Optimus...:::

Optimus couldn't think straight, or put a logical thought into his processors. Soundwave sent another one into them, making them grunt and groan. Soundwave watched Optimus' hands grip the ground, while his tentacles worked their way inside. They worked their way into some cables, and then through some bunched wiring. Optimus gasped, his optics widened, blinking rapidly, while his usual bright azure optics turned purple with excitement.

Soundwave leaned down, lifting Optimus' face up seeing how brightly purple his optics were. Then leaning over, he pulled the scout close seeing how his were just as purple. He slipped another tentacle into Bumblebee, the little scout not use to this chirped louder, while his overload knocked him into an emergency reboot.

"Your turn, Optimus," Soundwave said, as another tentacle worked its way into the Autobot leader's body making him gasp.

Soundwave tilted his head once more, hearing the prime's fans kick on, trying to cool his body down.

"That will not help you," was all Soundwave said.

Optimus leaned back glancing up at Soundwave, his optics slowly turning slightly pink underneath. However, Optimus was up to something, Soundwave was not the only mech who could use tentacles. He smirked, and let one of his own tentacles slide out, and shot into Soundwave's seams, and for a slight moment he looked shocked that Optimus would use his own.

"You wish to play dirty," Soundwave said with a chuckle.

"What do you think?" Optimus replied in a snarky tone.

Soundwave was a master at his tentacles, he welcomed the challenge, and he slid another tentacle around until it found its way inside one of his ports. Optimus froze, and whimpered slightly, he sent another of his own tentacles catching Soundwave off guard. Soundwave leaned down, going down on one leg trying to catch himself, he glanced over his optics catching and holding the prime's.

Optimus' legs trembled, his servos were straight and shook; with his power from trying not to fall. His joints squealed from the strain, he groaned, moaned and gasped, trying to stay in control of the situation.

He felt his charge building up, and it was obvious Soundwave knew it too, because the treacherous ex-con sent his tentacle deeper making Optimus growl and snarl, as his overload sizzled right through him making him fall to the ground completely. Optimus' body was being forced into emergency stasis, while Soundwave slowly was being pulled as well into stasis.

"Logical to defect, many perks that I did not have as a Decepticon like interfacing with the leader," he mused letting stasis pull him in. "I will like it here very much..." he said falling into stasis.

_Thank you Primus..._

…..

Sam opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw, was the burning brightness of Optimus' spark. Sam turned his head around, chewed his bottom lip, and tried to remember how he got in his one love's chest plates. Suddenly it all came rushing at him, like a tidal wave Optimus was holding him and he just climbed into his chest while they played.

It was then a rather playful smile touched Sam's lips, he crawled over to his one love's spark chamber.

"I wonder if you have any more excitement left, big guy." Sam said.

Sam gently leaned in running a hand over the spark chamber, making Optimus gasp slightly and suddenly online. His azure optics brightened, and then widened when he felt Sam's tongue on his spark chamber.

Optimus started to click, chirp and whine; Sam smirked at the reactions he got from his one bot.

"I love those sounds you're making,"

Optimus could barely get a logical thought out now; it was so quick how his emotions spiraled out of his control. Optimus whimpered, while Sam sent him spiraling out of control.

Sam ran his fingers lightly, over the Autobot's spark chamber. Optimus started to chirp faster, his body arching up off the ground, his foot pedes dug into the dirt.

"Sam," Optimus moaned, as Bee and Soundwave onlined.

Sam smirked.

"Sam," Optimus growled.

Sam slowly and careful, slid his hands toward Optimus' spark. The massive Autobot commander clicked, and then groaned his body writhing in pleasure.

"Sam,"

Optimus was excited; Sam didn't have to think twice about that. He watched as the spark broke apart, and suddenly tendrils split away from the main spark. They wrapped around Sam's body, and pulled him in rather tightly and made him gasp.

"...Sam..." Optimus moaned his voice strained slightly.

Optimus moaned, groaned, clicked, chirped; and it was all in a rather uncontrollable fashion.

Sam hadn't realized he was moving closer into the prime's spark, until the tendrils crackled running everywhere over his body. The tendrils slithered around Sam's arms, and then his legs pulling him into their owner's rapidly pulsating spark.

The second Sam went into Optimus' spark, the Autobot commander arched up screaming Sam's name as his overload hit him, igniting every part of his body. Sam at the same instant was on fire with passion, every nerve in his body raged like lava in a volcano.

He had never felt anything so intense, it was so much better than what humans did. It was bliss a drug of sorts, and he didn't want to come down ever.

Bumblebee reached into his commander's chest bringing out Sam, he nuzzled the boy against his face. Sam caressed Bumblebee's face, making him purr.

Sam kissed Bumblebee's face; making Bee chirp while a sneaky Soundwave slid his tentacles into Bumblebee and one along the boy slowly. However, what Soundwave hadn't counted on was Optimus using his one tentacle on him once more, as well as Bumblebee.

Optimus smirked at Soundwave.

"Get used to it if we are sharing," Optimus said.

Sam's eyes widened in shock, while he pointed at the prime's tentacle.

"When did you get that?" he asked.

"I always had them Sam, all mechs have them, and some just choose to use them more. They are fun to use for interfacing, don't you think, boy?" Optimus asked with a cackle.

Sam smirked.

"I like this side of you," he said.

"Good," Optimus said as Bumblebee whistled and chirped in excitement.

Sam glanced up at Soundwave; he let a smile cross his lips.

"Thanks for what you did with my secret, Soundwave," Sam said.

"You are most welcome, Samuel," he said.

...

Soundwave heard a voice, an angry voice coming through his commlink.

:::... Soundwave, come in...:::

:::... Megatron...:::

:::... Why haven't you responded to my calls, until now...:::

Silence...

:::... Soundwave was busy with Optimus Prime...:::

:::... You have my brother, are you torturing him...:::

Awkward silence and a slight chuckle from Soundwave.

:::... Why do you keep doing that, are you torturing him...:::

:::... Only with my tentacles making him scream for more...:::

Megatron was stunned into silence, was he hearing correctly?

:::... Are you saying you are interfacing with him, and he is allowing it...:::

:::... Affirmative, Soundwave has defected...:::

:::... WHAT...:::

:::... I am with Optimus, Bumblebee and Samuel...:::

Megatron wasn't sure what to do, the very idea his brother was allowing Soundwave to do those things to him, and his scout was one thing. However the human fleshling was allowed it too, this needed further investigation.

Megatron remembered how growing up, before the war Optimus and he were close very close. They engaged in a little fun now and again, and truth be told he missed it. He missed a lot of things; they were the best of friends as well, telling each other everything. And then, the fallen whispered things into his audios turning him against his brother, making him hate instead of love his brother.

Megatron thought back to when they fought in the forest, his brother's groans of pain; when he impaled him on his blade and then when he blew his spark out. Optimus didn't stand a chance; he had been worn down by Starscream and Grindor both, and then himself. Megatron had known he had him, when he was distracted by looking for that boy. The rest had been easy when he impaled him, lifting him off the ground, watching as he struggled to get free.

Megatron was in such deep thought, he didn't hear Soundwave talking to him at him.

:::... I am staying here Megatron...:::

:::... Do what you wish, but I would like to speak with my brother give me your location I am on my way...:::

Megatron had been closer to the location, then Soundwave realized, and he crept up to his recharging brother and scout.

"Are you always this lax in protection, Optimus?" Megatron asked startling the prime.

Optimus and Bumblebee both jumped at Megatron voice, Sam gripped Bumblebee's armor. Megatron glanced at the boy, and then a sneer spread across his damaged face. Megatron had a cowl wrapped around his face, which only made him look more menacing in fact.

"Megatron, what do you want?" Optimus asked.

"I just want to talk, I have been trying to get in touch with my officer, and just now learn he has defected. I must say I was surprised you allowed this knowing how you feel about Decepticons," Megatron said.

Optimus' optics dimmed, his spark raced with a sudden loss for their brother bond they used to share.

"Do you honestly think I wanted this, do you think I get any pleasure from killing Decepticons?" Optimus demanded getting to his foot pedes.

"I loved you, you were my brother; but every chance you got hurt me right up until you killed me," Optimus said as he nor the others noticed the other Autobots walk up hearing their leader and prime yelling now.

"...You and I were close once, where we shared everything and then you let that poor excuse for a prime take you away," Optimus said.

"And for what," Optimus whispered.

"Death and destruction of our home and almost another planet, all because you let hate consume you," Optimus answered.

There was an awkward silence between the brothers, and then Optimus spoke once more; his spark heavy.

"More than anything I want us to be a family again, what these are do not matter anymore," Optimus replied pointing to their insignias.

"It never should have mattered, we are brothers," Optimus remarked walking away.

Megatron reached out grabbing Optimus' servo, swinging him around and pulling him into his own servos. He held Optimus prisoner in his servos, just holding him; and then he spoke three little words and the damn broke.

"I am sorry, "Megatron replied. "I am so sorry, Optimus," Megatron said over and over again holding his brother tightly.

"All these years we have fought, and it's just been for nothing, please forgive me for everything I have ever done to you," Megatron replied tightening his hold on Optimus; while the Autobots looked on not sure of what to make of anything now.


	10. Chapter 10 - The End

Chapter 10

Megatron stared at his brother, his optics narrowing as he realized why he had come here in the first place. He was jealous his communications officer was with Optimus. He also felt a ping of regret; he could have had a relationship with Optimus, if he had not been such an aft. He silently turned, his clawed hand running over his now damaged face. He had turned into a monster, and now looked the part.

:::... You have my blessing to stay Soundwave, protect him...:::

Optimus saw his brother slowly walking away, Sam saw the tears in Optimus' optics. He didn't want Megatron to leave, and he felt the sadness come across in the bond. So, the boy took the first step to help end a war, which never should have started in the first place.

"Megatron, you could always join us, you know make it five in our group and your team could I don't know mix and mingle with the Autobots and make you know little robots," Sam said as the hardened warlord walked back toward his younger brother.

"Is that what you wish, Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"More then you'll ever know Megatron, more then you'll ever know," Optimus said.

"You will not be repulsed by how I look now," Megatron replied, as the young scout took the first step showing his leader it didn't bother him.

Bumblebee gently moved in front of the being, who had once left him for dead. He slid his hand over Megatron's face plates, sliding his hand all over Megatron's face.

Bee's real voice crackled to life, and he spoke freely to Megatron.

"I forgive you for what happened, and I will welcome you, we all have scars from the war. Though, some of us have scars that cannot be seen, while others have scars which show," Bee said wrapping his servos around Megatron's body pulling him close.

The tough as nails warlord felt tears in his optics, but for some reason he didn't care. He slowly wrapped his servos around the Autobot scout leaning his head against the bot who was accepting him.

All the Autobots though shocked, they were relieved the end of the war meant no more deaths; and that meant their race had a chance to flourish once more.

:::... Starscream, bring the team tell them to offline their weapons, the war is over; we are at peace with the Autobots and humans...::::

:::... At once master...:::

Megatron for the first time in his life, he felt happy really happy. He held the scout tightly, while Optimus, Sam, Soundwave and the rest of the Autobots watched stunned, but happy.

Megatron's team started to show up at the location, they mixed with the other Autobots talking and having an interesting time.

"I say we need a party to celebrate the end of the war," Ironhide said.

"I second it," Jolt said as Barricade walked over toward Sideswipe.

"Heard Streaker is on his way," Cade said.

"Yeah, and you know he hates, that nick name you gave him before the war," Sides said with a chuckle.

"I still do," replied a male voice.

Sides turned seeing his twin; he rolled over grabbing his twin in a tight hug.

"WATCH THE PAINT!" Sunny barked, but still embraced his twin.

"So, the war is over, and let me guess Cade wants to be with us?" Sunny asked.

"Like he could resist us, bro," Sides snarked.

Sunny chuckled, while he, Sides and Cade embraced, thankful the war was finally over with. Friends, who were enemies, became friends once more, families that were enemies were back together.

**(24 hours later)**

The humans were glad the war was over, and Megatron and his team promised to help rebuild any damage done to cities and such. The Cybertronians became the champanions for Earth, if any danger arose; they protected them from anything that threatened Earth.

Sam, Bee, Optimus, Soundwave and Megatron disappeared for awhile into a secluded part of the base. Sam, Bee and Soundwave watched, as Optimus and Megatron had a little bit of fun on their own by using their tentacles on each other. Megatron pinned his brother down easily, using his tentacles and watched Optimus' optics turn bright purple.

Megatron gasped, when he felt his sly brother slip a tentacle into his seams. He narrowed his optics, his blood red optics meeting bright purple filled with lust and amusement.

"Got you, brother," Optimus chuckled.

"That is cheating, Optimus," he gasped, while he felt Soundwave and Bumblebee use theirs as well.

Optimus gasped startled, he glanced up seeing his scout with his own tentacle in one of his seams. And there was innocent Sam whistling sitting on his chest plates, Optimus' optics widened knowing his boy was up to something.

"Boy, what are you doing?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, what is he doing?" Megatron asked.

"You'll see," Sam said in a sing song tone.

"Get them Wavy and Bee," Sam snickered.

"Woohoo," Sam laughed.

The base was suddenly overwhelmed with wild yells from Optimus Prime and Megatron, until they were forced into emergency stasis.

Bumblebee and Soundwave tipped energon cubes, Sam opened a can of soda and they bumped their drinks.

"Well done, of course you two know now it's MY turn to knock you two out," Sam said.

Wavy and Bee froze; Sam had managed to climb into Bee's chest plates going after his spark. Wavy joined in and soon found he was in trouble too. The human knew exactly what to caress and do until both he and the scout followed Optimus and Megatron into emergency stasis.

Sam lit a cigarette, and said, "That was hot, now wish they would wake up soon, I want another round of this from my bots," Sam said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, this is definitely the life," he said curling up between Megs and Optimus.


End file.
